Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8-(-8k+7)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 8 {-1(}\gray{-8k+7}{)} $ $ 8 + {8k-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 8k + {8 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 8k + {1}$ The simplified expression is $8k+1$